


Uncovered Truths To Confide In You

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: After Amok Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TOS that encompasses backstory Discovery has invented, aftermath & aftercare from Amok Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Adding to the main story of Amok Time, and bringing about Spirk! (TOS)Mentions Spock's adopted sister, Michael Burnham.(Please, forgive the last minute editing mistakes that happened just because I thought up an extra few lines, and typed them in directly online, but then, also, deleted some stuff I didn't mean to -, and, had to reconstruct/remember/retype one paragraph - won't be doing things that way around again. Anyway, all sorted now! You won't find text disappearing again!)... I also added some lines later on 4.1.18/5.1.18.





	Uncovered Truths To Confide In You

Uncovered Truths To Confide In You

“I have just received a communique from my parents.” Spock announced, as he stood before Jim, in Jim’s room.

“Are they unwell? Do you need to go home again?” Jim stood.

“No. No one is unwell.” Spock answered. “My parents were telling me the news that T’Pring, Stonn, and several others, all known to my family, have been arrested.”

“What?” Jim asked. “Is it because of the Challenge?”

“Yes.” Spock replied, partly noting to himself, not for the first time, how perceptive Jim was. “No one has asked for the death of another, during a marriage time, for over one hundred Vulcan years. However, it is legal to do so; only, understood that it is not now done. Reluctant marriage partners must confess and ‘sort out’ another option; death, or an abusive marriage, are to be avoided.”

“Yet, somehow, T’Pring has not been let off on a technicality.” Jim noted.

“It has been uncovered that she, and her mother, along with Stonn, and two of the Vulcan elders, who insisted that my parents arrange a marriage for me, are members of the same Vulcan Terrorist group that bombed the Learning Centre which my adopted sister, Michael Burnham, attended, when she came to Vulcan as a child. My father saved her life. It was T’Pring and her fellow Terrorists’ plot, that my life, at the very least, be put in great danger; that I should, at least, face death, as my sister had, when she was a child.” Spock explained very carefully. “T’Pring has not only been arrested by our government, and is facing charges from them, my family, and from Starfleet, but she is also in trouble with the Terrorists who sent her to give me the fighting chance to die.”

“That’s because she asked for me to be your opponent instead of nominating Stonn? He would have been more likely to achieve killing you.” Jim realised.

“Precisely.” Spock paused. “She is now a protected, and secluded, prisoner. My parents and I have been told that there are, currently, no more Terrorist Plots to have me killed. Starfleet, and the Federation, have confirmed this.”

“Spock, I know, respect, and admire, your Vulcan mental strength; but this, it must leave you with much to deal with.” Jim stood close to Spock, almost touching his nearest arm, in a gesture of reaching out to him.

“I have been meditating already.” Spock confided in Jim.

“I hope it helps.” Jim so wanted to be of help to Spock.

Spock nodded.

“Look,” Jim’s fingers just barely brushed one of Spock’s shoulders; “I do realise the importance of keeping your emotions in check. I swear to you that I do. After all, unmanaged fear, loathing, hate, and anger, lead to this existence of the people who tried to kill you.”

“Indeed.” Spock tried not to lean in to Jim’s touch, and he kept his hands rigidly clasped, behind his back. He needed to try and keep them there.

“… But, even Vulcans, even full blood Vulcans, have emotions, Spock; Just as you do, they, too, have to supress their feelings’ effects, or compartmentalise those feelings. Please, don’t be tempted to berate yourself for any emotions that you might be feeling, or may yet, feel, about all this. If you need someone to talk to, even if you don’t manage to talk, as such, I’m here. I’m here, Spock. I care.” Jim found that he was now holding both of Spock’s hands, in his. “Even if you feel fear and anger, you are not like them.” Jim spoke of the Terrorists.

“Yet, even Terrorists are capable of love. T’Pring couldn’t risk Stonn because she loves him.” Spock fathomed.

“You are not like the Terrorists, Spock. You never will be.” Jim knew.

“I showed you a great amount of violence during the Plak Tow.” Spock answered.

“You begged not to fight me for a long time, and then, your lost your mind.” Jim re-stated.

“Is that not a form of brain-washing?” Spock queried.

“The minute I stopped fighting, you stopped fighting.” Jim replied.

“I thought I had killed you.” Spock recalled. “At the very least, I thought you might be dead.”

“Your mind and heart, overcame the violence; violence that was forced upon you.” Jim told Spock. “And, no. That was not the situation for T’Pring as well; not in the same sense.” 

Spock almost quivered. Then, his thoughts moved. “You remind me of a conversation I once had with Michael. She told me of the time she rescued our father after he was almost killed by the same terrorists that would have me, and my sister, dead. She told me that, when she melded with my father, to save him; she realised that he felt guilty; guilty because he had made the wrong decision, when, again, forced to make one by other Vulcans on the Council; his decision was that, since his peers would only allow either Michael or myself, not both of us, to join The Vulcan Science Academy, I would be the one to attend the Academy, and Michael would not; he made the wrong decision. If he had made the decision the other way around, Michael and I would have both been happier, and, with his children's support, he may have gained us all some respect. Even with the latter fact in mind, Michael said that my father was more upset with himself than me, when he made his decision to stop conversing with me. Michael says that my father loves me.I know that there are many emotions; they are not all of fear and anger, but fear and anger can get in the way of love just as much as love can also instil fear and anger in people. I can deal with the fact that terrorists wish me dead; what bothers me more, is that I harmed you, or might have hurt you; that I could be capable of that at the same time as the undeniable; the undeniable being my feelings for you.” Spock admitted.

“Spock, you are not like the Terrorists, or, for that matter, the bullies from your childhood. You genuinely love me, and you’ve done nothing wrong. You are a good person. You are a level-headed person. You fought to save me when T’Pring made her demands. Yes, T’Pring fought, in her own way, against heavy demands, and, she did so, to save Stonn, but she is not you, and you are not her. Your link, now truly severed, was never a bond, and your minds never, to any degree, informed each other. You have made better choices than she has. You are better than she is. You’ve fought, many times, to save me, and, I would wager, you will, again, in the future. Likewise, I chose to fight because I love you, Spock. I will always fight for you.” Jim confessed. “Even if I have to put duty to the Federation’s people first; even if I have my own problems to fight, I will always make a huge effort to battle through them, to save you. You did the same for me. I put myself in harm’s way to save you from harm; You didn’t bring the fight to me. T’Pring did.”

“I have no right to love you, Jim.” Spock answered. “And, I did bring the fight to you. I wanted you there to support me, even though I thought you couldn’t save me.” Spock reiterated. “I do love you, Jim, but my love was not strong enough. I do not have the right to say that I love you, to think of my feelings as true love, even if I am sure that that is what they are.”

“You have every right, Spock. Just because we have to heap a whole lot of common sense and Starfleet duties on top of our love, that doesn’t mean that you, or I, have to wrangle with our consciences for loving one another.” Jim smiled up at Spock. “Or, that you have to, or should, feel guilty, for what happened on Vafer Tor.

Spock guided Jim’s fingers into an O’zhesta kiss.

“Embrace me, Spock; know fully that I am well; that I don’t blame you for any of what happened on Vafer Tor, and the reason for that is because the blame was not yours. Know, too, how much I love you. Come to me, in the future, when you need anything of Love, including when your Time comes again. Come to me. You know, now, that you can do so: You have every right. We can go back to Vulcan, at that time, if we must, but come to me, and come to me, always, please?” Jim promised Spock.

Spock's answering touches were so gentle, and in awe.

They stood there, supposedly in silence, but both men knew that they were speaking volumes to each other. They knew, and felt, so much love, together.

The End..? 4.1.18/Added to on 5.1.18

By me: Bethany S. Heard/KSFOREVER/Vulcan Lover


End file.
